


I Want To Go On Livin' Days

by Snow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Europe, Alternate Universe - War, Community: au_bingo, Gen, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Bashir is a doctor for the British army, in their fight against the Emperor's men (the French).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Go On Livin' Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU_bingo, for the prompt Historical: Napoleonic Europe

Julian frowned at the tourniquet he'd wrapped around the soldier's leg. The man would lose his leg, which seemed rather a shame for drills that were happening miles away from the French army.

Current rumour and explanation for the drills was that his unit would be one of those transferred to be under the control of the Dutch. Julian didn't really care, war was war and he'd always be fighting the French. His commander's commander would even still be British, it was just his commander's commander's commander wouldn't be. Which was high enough in the chain of command that Julian Bashir could count on it not affecting him much. If he was lucky they might get extra medical supplies out of the deal.

He'd checked that the tourniquet would do its job, and then he left the soldier in the capable care of one of the people hanging around.

He really needed to talk to the unit captain. Which meant he had to track down the man, which was more than a little difficult. The captain was higher rank than Julian could have hoped to be, assuming Julian had ambitions above saving as many lives as possible. Funny how the accident of birth worked out. Sisko's parents were of equivalent social status as Julian, but Julian's parents had always thought that surgeon would be a good thing for him, whereas Sisko had been a member of the army since before the French Emperor was any threat.

Captain Sisko turned out to be in the tent of his second-of-command, a fact which lent credence to the idea that a major mix-up of their unit was going to happen soon. Julian waited at the tent flap, carefully avoiding doing anything that might be seen as eavesdropping, until he caught Sisko's attention. "Captain Sisko," he said respectfully, once he was sure that he had it.

"Doctor." Other people might mind that being a surgeon had apparently deprived Julian of having an actual name, but mostly Julian was just grateful for the fact. When he was on the battlefield Julian wasn't anything more than a doctor, who might equally damn the men under his care by removing one of their limbs or save their very lives. If he didn't have an off-field personality then he was safe from having off-field obligations which would take away from his ability to work effectively on the field.

"I was wondering if you could requisition any more bandages."

Sisko frowned. "I gave you more last week."

"And then we had practise drills, which are significantly more dangerous than they sound. I'm afraid I can't simply apply practise bandages to actual wounds. They tend not to work as well."

Sisko surprised Julian by laughing. "No, I suppose you can't. I'll see what I can do."

"I'd be very grateful." Julian wasn't sure why he said that, because it wasn't like the Captain couldn't have figured that out on his own, given how much Julian had thanked Sisko after receiving the bandages last week, few though there had been.

Sisko waved Julian off. "Anything for the men."


End file.
